


The art of begging

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Comeplay, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Magic and Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, just trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: The anticipation of his arrival stirred something below her belly. She had disobeyed a rule, the only rule and he was bound to notice. He would have to punish her.That thought sent goosebumps over her skin. His punishments were brutal but always promised an ending of sending her vaulting to new heights.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137
Collections: Begging For It





	The art of begging

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I am a smut monster and I'm okay with that. Here have a fresh helping o' smut. Unbeta'd and hardly edited.

_ God, I love magic.  _ Hermione thought as she slowly stretched her legs and arched her back, suspended in the air.

Through the bottom of the blindfold, she could see the billiards table underneath her, dark green in this light. Though she really didn't want to fall, she knew the thing had enough cushioning charms on it that it would feel like a firm mattress if she did. Tilting her head up she could see the dark hardwood floors and the edge of the antique rug leading up to the large hearth. 

All she could hear was the vibrator on a low hum, built into the silk knickers she wore, and the sound of her own heartbeat.

The suspension charm that held her about 2 feet about the table allowed her to hang for much longer than if she were bound in ropes or silks. She could stretch and move her limbs so they wouldn’t become sore or stiff, she could roll her hips to let loose some of the frustration and tension mounting within her with the toy working away at her. With knowing Draco would be back to have his way with her. 

The anticipation of his arrival stirred something below her belly. She had disobeyed a rule, the only rule and he was bound to notice. He would have to punish her.

That thought sent goosebumps over her skin. His punishments were brutal but always promised an ending of sending her vaulting to new heights.

The squeal of door hinges and the tap of leather shoes on the wood signal Draco’s arrival back into the lounge. There was the new sound of ice in a glass as it moved with him to the opposite end of the table where her head was. 

He untied the blindfold from the back of her head and let it fall to the floor. Slowly blinking she took him in from her upside-down position. His white-blond fringe was combed carelessly just out of his piercing iron colored eyes. The buttons on his shirt were open down to just below his collar bone, and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow as if he were already overheating from being hard at work at something. He brought the crystal tumbler of amber liquid to his lips and the ice cubes clinked in protest again. 

Watching his throat move as he downed the drink made her want to run her tongue up the column of his neck, made her want to have the taste of him flood her mouth and sense. 

The way he looked at her like this. Like she was a priceless work of art being closely appraised, he soaked in every detail of her. The darkening of his irises made her skin heat like she was his most treasured object and he was going do whatever he damn well pleased with her.

A trembling moan slipped past her lips. 

Fishing an ice cube out with his finger, he held to her lips. "Drink. You'll get too hot otherwise. " he held on it as she wrapped her lips around the ice, flicking the end with her tongue, making it melt in her mouth faster. He hummed his approval until the was gone. With another he traced a line down the center of her chest, between her breasts where it melted, evaporating quickly on her hot skin. Setting the glass down he used both hands to rotate her in the suspension space and pushed her legs wide open so all her most intimate of areas where exposed to him at his eye level. 

She knew her arousal was sticky on her thighs as she parted them. The evidence of the petite orgasm she’d had without his permission from the vibrator, wouldn’t escape his notice, he knew every inch of her body better than she did. His hands traveled lazily over her knees, tickling the sensitive skin as he reached the apex of her thighs. Repeating the same motion on the other leg she lifted her head as best she could to see the expression on his face. It was no use, it was unreadable until a small sigh escaped his lips. 

Pushing the knickers to one side he slid his finger into her slit. She gasped from the new sensation after only having the steady waves of the toy for so long. 

“You came without permission. I can tell by how wet you are. Your cunt is dripping.” He inserted another digit and curled them, making her hips buck against his palm as another moan grew from deep inside her that she couldn’t stifle if she tried. The sounds of her slick and his fingers working inside her echoed obscenely around the cavernous room She nodded and chucklingly quietly he pulled out and she wined at the loss. 

“Are you ready to accept your punishment?” she nodded but he reached up to her head and tugged on the fistful of curls, making her scalp tingle and sending pain and pleasure shooting through her. “Answer me with fucking words,” he growled against her ear.

“Yes, sir.” she managed to gasp. 

Draco let go of her hair, position himself to catch her and canceled the suspension charm. She landed gently in his arms and he righted her to her feet. He gave her half a second to gather herself before he snapped and held out his hand. “Knickers, off, let’s go.”

Knowing she was starting to have an effect on him and her punishment was coming anyway, she took off the garment as slowly as she dared, wiggling her hips from side to side and making a show of stepping out of them as graceful as she could manage. He snatched them out of her hands with lighting reflexes and stepped behind her, bringing her wrists together behind her and tying them with the ruined knickers. “In case you forget why you’re being punished, and don’t think I didn’t notice your little show either. “ He tightened it the knot. “Safeword?”

“Kneazle.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good. Knees. Now.” 

Hermione’s body moved faster than her mind, fueled by the lust driving her mad. Looking up from her new position on the floor, she could see Draco repositioning himself in front of her, smirking as he tugged his shirt over his head. He paid her back in kind by stripping himself very slowly her fingers itching to touch him, to take him in her mouth. 

“You know what comes next don’t you kitten?” It’s not fair that you got to come and I didn’t. We have to even the score. “ He freed himself of his trousers and shorts standing just out of her reach, already fully erect. Instinctively she licked her lips as her chest tightened. Her shoulders already ached from being bound but her center heated with longing, urging her to keep going to get to what she really wanted. 

He pumped his cock a few times looking down at her, keeping it just out of reach. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he tilted her head back to look up at him. 

“Beg for it.” it was a command.

“Draco...please…” his words sent a wave of heat through her. “I want you.”

“Me?”

“I want your cock. Please.” He twisted her hair and she hissed with pain and slammed her thighs shut, feeling liquid starting to pool between her legs. “Please, please. Give it to me, I’ll be good I’ll be so good.” 

“You’re so turned on right now aren’t you slut? Just by the thought of me fucking your face.” His finger traced the line of her jaw sending more shivers through her. 

“Yes. Yes. Please Draco, let me- “ she squirmed and opened her mouth.

“That’s more like it.” With his hand still gripping her hair he slid his cock into her mouth until the head bumped the back her throat. She gagged at the sudden intrusion but steadied herself quickly as his hips rolled, sliding out and then slamming back. His cock was heavy on her tongue and it was all she could do to keep up with the pace he was setting. This was for him and that only doubled her resolve to bring him over the edge quickly. Hermione loved the taste of him no matter how often they did this, never tired of watching his normally guarded features fall apart under her touch, knowing it was her who could do this to him. 

Draco’s cock twitched against her soft palette, his face and chest were flushed, jaw tensed as he continued to chase his own orgasm. She groaned with her mouth still full and he swore incoherently. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fluids down her thighs as he twitched again and gripped her jaw tight pulling her off. 

He slowed his pace as he pumped himself, breath still coming in unsteady gasps. “Going to come on your tits, like the slut you are. Show them to me, kitten.”

As best as she could, Hermione arched herself back, making a space for him to come on her chest. She was throbbing with want, ready to get to the next step in the punishment. A groan ripped from between Draco’s lips as his hot come splashed on her chest, sliding between her breasts and pooling in her cleavage. 

Draco stared at her for a long minute with a burning gaze, before motioning for her to stand up and guiding her up by the elbow. Turning around to hoping he would untie her hands, he just laughed quietly again and guided her to be bent over the billiards table. “You have a lot more begging to do.” 


End file.
